


过去的你遇见未来的现在

by SpectaTOR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/SpectaTOR
Summary: 双世界线的团兵利艾





	过去的你遇见未来的现在

夏末秋初的下午阳光正好，懒洋洋的洒在地球上，就连最阴暗肮脏的黑街也不放过，利威尔走在那肮脏的街道上第一次感觉心情愉悦起来，高跟鞋的哒哒声伴随他一路，毫无疑问，今天又没有客人。  
转过街角，那个小姑娘还在垃圾桶旁边坐着，利威尔认识她，那是Linda家的小姑娘，聋哑人，利威尔过了个神想起这小姑娘大概两天半没吃饭了，他蹭蹭嘴角的血踩着高跟鞋又退回去，从兜里抽出两张最脏的票子，一脸嫌弃的塞给卖黑面包的老人，“再倒杯水，要热的。”

利威尔拎着面包和水用十三公分的鞋跟把垃圾桶往过踹踹，动作简单粗暴，一如他前几天把那个有特殊癖好的客人踹不举或是刚才帮卖纽扣的老太太踹走那几个不自量力的小混混（利威尔还没意识到他自己也只是个小混混罢了），吓得小姑娘又往墙角缩了缩。利威尔撇撇嘴，“麻烦。”他的眉头拧起来，从墙上揭下一张不知道多少年前的告示，掸掸灰，从兜里摸出一支笔，刷刷的写下一行字，连同面包和水一起递给那个小姑娘——“It's a beautiful day.”小姑娘笑起来对他表示感谢，利威尔收回那张纸却震了一震，上面赫然出现了另一行字"it's rainy."字体漂亮流畅，估计没有哪只鬼魂能写出这么漂亮的字。  
他继续写“Who are you?Ghost?”  
那边也很快有了回音"No,my name is Rivalle.You can call me Levi.”  
利威尔挑挑眉，终于意识到自己遇上了什么了不得的事情，"So do I.So it's impossible."  
"喂，利威尔，我们是同一个人么?"  
那边没有给他回话。  
当晚，利威尔就梦见了奇怪的东西，一个人类被围困在三座高墙内的世界，墙外是巨人以及人类向往的天地。一群嫌自己活的太久的人没事就骑马出去调查，自然，死伤无数。  
在这些不懂得惜命的人里，有红发的雌雄莫辩的女人（应该吧，没看到有喉结），有金发的发际线后退到使人忧愁地步的高大男人，还有比他更高大、总是翕动鼻翼的男人等等。但是最清晰的还是那个黑色短发的人，矮小，系领巾，露出半截嶙峋而苍白的脖颈。利威尔听见旁边那个橘色中长发的姑娘对他的称呼——利威尔兵长。然后他看见了他的面孔——同他一般无二。  
再然后他惊醒，尽管对其种种多有不解，但仍旧出了一身的冷汗，心里带着些若有若无的疼痛。  
同时他也明白了，这是那个利威尔的记忆，也或许是他的过往。

对于利威尔来说，每日的生活除了忙碌没什么不同，训练，处理事务，打扫，喂马——但他从未质疑过埃尔文，看似是他被从地下街带出来，可所有的选择又是他自己做出的，好的坏的，他无怨无悔。  
但这周不一样，无非是两件事，他认识了两个小鬼，都是特殊的。另一个世界的自己和能变成巨人的少年。  
前者大概和自己前半生经历相仿，穷困潦倒，在社会最底层摸爬滚打，这个年纪，凛冽的性子和漂亮的格斗技都应该还未完全成型，利威尔也是在地下街呆过的人，自然知道那小鬼受过哪些苦。按理来说，遇见另一个自己横竖都是让人极其不舒服的事情，毕竟每个人都渴望自己是唯一的，这种对独特性的渴望支撑他们的日常交往，但莫名的，利威尔很高兴能认识他。利威尔生日在圣诞节，旧时在地下街时有个神棍和他说他生在冬天，性格冷漠，许多事情不能完善的表述出来索性不说，这样他这一生注定艰苦。但是对于那个Levi，他自己也没什么顾忌，与他在纸上交谈，颇有种对着镜子说话的既视感。  
后者有个不错的名字——艾伦。艾伦·耶格尔。  
棕发，身材匀称，年纪不大，正是热血上涌的时候。本来应该在第一次作战中葬身巨人腹中，但是奇迹般的变成巨人活了过来，并且协助同期解决掉了一大批巨人，却因此被驻屯兵团那个叫什么玩意的蠢货畏惧险些杀掉。  
而现在，那个小鬼正在牢里，他晚饭过后和埃尔文去看过那个小鬼，想要争取过度权，那小鬼的眼神啊，啧，真是不赖。简直是狼一样阴森的眼神，说着什么要把巨人全部驱逐出去之类的话。利威尔当时倚在墙上，斜着眼睛看他，有那么一瞬间，利威尔觉得整个世界都是艾伦的一样。  
利威尔没这么年轻过，他十五岁的时候还在和伊莎贝拉他们摸爬滚打，努力在地下街的几个帮派的夹缝中生存下来。他早熟，没有过这么热血澎湃的时候，也没有过这么远大的理想，那个时候他成天想的就是怎么让身边的人吃饱肚子以及什么时候能爬到地面上来。  
所以他多少羡慕他。  
也多少喜欢这种肆无忌惮。  
毕竟他骨子里也是这样的。  
当他看到艾伦的履历时，难免有些惊讶，不仅因为他在很小的时候就杀过人，更因为那句从小立志加入调查兵团。  
所以当天在和Levi的交谈中，他写到“我今天认识了一个能变巨人的小鬼，你比他大不了多少，啧，那眼神还不赖。宪兵团的那群蠢猪居然想把他处刑，果然是没脑子么。”  
很快本子上出现了一行字迹，不算漂亮，但努力写的工整“是么，听着还不错。我今天买了新本子——你想保他，保得住么。（其实我十八了）”  
“还没人能把我关注的带走。”  
“我昨天做了梦，看到了你的那个世界，利威尔。”

利威尔还是经常做梦梦见那个世界的东西。  
他看见军事法庭上，利威尔用暴力赢得了那个他所关注的小鬼的过度权，当然他也看见了那个叫艾伦的男孩子，然后他醒来就给利威尔写“啊哈，你还没那个小鬼高啊，果然是早年营养不良么。”利威尔隔了很久给他回话，从文字可以看出语气刻意地平淡“你有一米六么？”他愣了愣给利威尔回“刚到。不过我还年轻，你都三十四了。”  
他看见利威尔对那个小鬼的用心良苦，“喂，我说利威尔，你对他那么上心，如果哪天真的出什么问题，你忍心杀掉他么？”  
“为什么会不忍心。”

也就是在这天，利威尔遇见了埃尔文。男人高大，高出他两个头还过，以至于他得仰视这个男人，姿势太过不平等，他索性扫视一遍就不再看，反正也不过是来来往往的事。男人金发，骚到爆的三七分，发际线有后退当逃兵的趋势，脸上挂着规规矩矩的三分笑，虚伪的让利威尔恨不得一个巴掌呼上去。男人也不急，眼神软软的看着他，有服软的意味，利威尔见多识广，知道这叫以退为进。他点了根烟，丝毫不在意鞋跟高且细，肌肉绷上劲，一跃就坐上墙头，居高临下俯视那个男人，突然觉得眼熟。“我不讲价。”他说。  
男人似乎没料到对方会突然来这么一句，愣了一愣，笑开了“我没打算讲价，就是来看看你，他们都说你很好玩。”  
利威尔眉头蹙起来，一脚踹上去，结结实实踢在男人肩上，开口就是脏话，“操，你他妈玩我是吧。”话出口才觉得不对，男人也不生气，还是笑着，说，你下来我再玩你。  
利威尔语塞，他糙，但还没到没羞没臊的地步。这男人比他道行高，他斗不过。  
他们那天莫名其妙的接吻了，然后在逼仄却干净的小房间里做爱。  
在这之后，利威尔才知道，他叫埃尔文。  
埃尔文·史密斯。

“喂，利威尔，今天见到个人，真他妈眼熟，满头金毛，叫埃尔文。你知道他么？”

“今天睡了个奇怪的男人，叫埃尔文，总觉得眼熟。你认识么？”

利威尔是壁外调查回来才看到这句话的，大概有一段日子了，那个和自己同名的小鬼估计是又做梦梦到自己不在才就留了这么一句话。

“啊。遇到了啊。那男人在这边是我的长官，硬要评价的话是个没什么人性的疯子。”

“啧，听你这口气就知道你看他很顺眼。”

利威尔组织了一下用词，写道“他把我从地下街带出来并筹谋作战。我信任他。”

时间其实过得很快。由于作战的频繁，利威尔渐渐忙起来，Levi也是，利威尔不像他可以通过梦境知晓自己这里的事情，自然不知道他在忙什么，不过通过他们之间断断续续的简短对话亦是可以知道他与那边的埃尔文交往频繁。

利威尔想到这些的时候是傍晚，刚刚监视着艾伦进行过巨人化的实验，男孩子有些筋疲力尽，不再像平时那样闹腾，乖乖的坐在椅子上，看着太阳一点一点西沉。利威尔看着他，突然觉得他也不过是个孩子，这样的孩子应该乖乖念书，而不是像狼一样吼着什么要把巨人全部驱逐出去的话。毕竟啊，他才十几岁，有着带点婴儿肥的脸，小麦色的皮肤，翠绿的眼睛。

可他却已经见识过死亡与仇恨。

利威尔皱皱眉，然而那个小鬼蓦地转过头来看他，四目相对，男孩愣了几秒，脸一下子红起来，然后把头扭过去。喂，这什么啊，害羞么。利威尔腹诽。

“那个，兵长当时是为什么想要加入调查兵团呢？”

“想要？”利威尔坐到他身旁，“那个时候可从没想过要干这种蠢事，那个时候只是想要到地面上来，仅此而已。”

他侧着脸看艾伦，声音缓下来：“我年轻的时候，不怎么磊落，在地下街身边倒也是有弟弟妹妹一样的人在，当时想着能到地面上就好了，所以接了个单子，去埃尔文那里偷份文件，结果壁外调查的时候他们被巨人……杀掉了。”利威尔话止于此，面上依旧凉薄，看不出什么表情，反倒艾伦一副惊奇的表情，“兵长的过往是这样啊……”他站起来，利威尔在余晖中逆光看着他，“兵长，我们可是都有重要的人死在巨人嘴里了啊，所以一定要把他们驱逐出去啊！”

其实这样也不赖。

啧，好像有点喜欢他了。

可是利威尔也见过艾伦做噩梦，在半夜的时候骤然惊醒，胃部痉挛，一个人在床上缩成一团——利威尔为了监视艾伦，和他一起住地下室，反正这里曾是古堡，地下房间众多——他越来越不喜欢用监视这个词了——所以他很快察觉到艾伦的异样，点了灯进去，被子下面有一大块隆起，他走过去掀开被子，那小鬼在被子底下缩成一团，头发和脸都是湿的，浑身战栗。

“艾伦？”他叫他，男孩被梦魇住，醒不过来，拽住他就“妈妈！”，眼泪和汗水糊了他一手，他皱皱眉头，“艾伦，醒醒。”

可是艾伦还在抖，无意识的一只手捂着胃部一只手拽着利威尔，“别走……你不能再离开我了。”

利威尔心里软了软，不对，应该说他对艾伦，心里一直是软的。

他拍了拍小鬼的脸，又反握了他的手，“我不走。艾伦，你先放开。”

男孩子渐渐放松醒来，看见利威尔，一愣，然后有气无力的叫了句兵长。

“你刚做梦了。胃疼吗？”利威尔把热水递给他，“现在太晚找不着药，明天让佩特拉给你煮汤。”

“做梦……么”艾伦坐起来，在床头蜷成一团，一点一点的喝着水，低着头，身体还是有点发抖，声音低不可闻，“幸好是做梦什么的……那种东西，已经不想再看见第二次了……”

利威尔不说话，用毛巾把他的汗水和泪水都擦干净，在他身边坐了一夜。

“最近那小鬼的巨人化实验进行的还算顺利，那小鬼，到底还是个小鬼啊，也不知道那群猪猡是怎么会觉得他是个怪物的。”他在本子上这样写道。

Levi很快回话，“啊啊。利威尔，你一定爱他。他知道么？”

“啧，你的智力怎么降到和那群猪猡一样了，脑子被巨人吃了么，那种东西怎么会知道？”

“切，脑子被巨人吃了的是你才对，刚才的话已经算默认了吧。你们那过情人节么？在下雪的时候吻他好了。”

利威尔这边不过情人节，起码在军队里是没有的，但仍然少不了下雪的日子。刚好那天难得过节放假，一群人围在火炉旁边喝酒，一个个都醉的不成样子，又哭又笑吵吵闹闹。艾伦喝得昏昏沉沉，叉着腿坐在地上，拉过旁边半梦半醒瘫在韩吉身上的佩特拉，“兵长，我……我喜……”利威尔届时正坐在沙发上，挑挑眉，把艾伦拎过来，“我说，你真是蠢到爆啊。”艾伦双眼潮湿，愣了半天神，继续他的表白：“我喜欢……唔”

利威尔吻了他。

“我知道了。这种事情，不用说出来了啊。”

然后他把艾伦拎回地下室，他们做了。小鬼的第一次非常麻烦，利威尔不得不几乎全程和他接吻以避免他肆无忌惮的声音泄露出来吵醒那些人。

“利威尔，你从什么时候爱上他的。”

“谁知道那种东西。他一直还不赖。”

“他现在知道了么？”

“那小鬼味道还不错。”

“啊哈？”

“真庆幸你们相爱，关乎生命信仰与自由。”

“埃尔文唷，真是个奇怪的男人。麻烦，明明只是皮肉交集，吹头发什么的……切，又不会感冒。啧，真棘手。”

“吹头发？”

“用一种叫吹风机的机器把头发烘干。”

“啧，真是难得的温柔。”

利威尔最近有点愁，虽然他还是一身黑，穿高跟鞋游走在黑街的巷子里，也为了生计而打架，但最近一定有什么不一样了。

那个该死的史密斯！

男人细致的要死，在他们做完爱后留下来帮他清理床铺，当他打完架后给他处理伤口，洗完澡后牺牲色相从隔壁借来吹风机给他吹头发……基本每天都能见着这男人，给他的钱不多不少刚好是他开出的价，可是他又做了这么多。埃尔文喜欢把他摁在什么地方，让他穿着高跟鞋，然后背入。但他又是那么温柔，前戏充足，往往要利威尔等不及才进入。埃尔文热衷与他接吻，热衷于看着这个小个子犟的要死的男人为他打开身体，变得柔软而湿热。

可他又是那么冷漠，他只对利威尔好，对其他人虽然是一副正人君子的样子，却意外的疏离。他看似亲和，骨子里的骄傲和疏离是利威尔能清楚感受到的。

利威尔知道他在一点一点沦陷。

而对此，那边的利威尔则表示顺其自然，那个时候利威尔正坐在床上脸色难看的抽烟，旁边埃尔文有些无辜的玩手机。那天埃尔文第一次内射。

“你他妈射个头啊！我操，不戴套你他妈不怕得病么！埃尔文你个操蛋玩意！”

埃尔文就着身高优势轻而易举的摸摸利威尔的头，“你有病么？”

“没……但也不能……我他妈有洁癖你又不是不知道！”

“你是嫌我脏么？”男人眨眨眼，利威尔叹口气软下来，“算了，拿你没办法……喂，我说你有没有什么奇怪记忆什么的，比如说巨人还有墙壁，自由之翼？”

埃尔文迷茫了一下，“你说啥？”

“算了，听着，我出来以后把床给我收拾干净。”

他们这种莫名其妙的关系持续很久，埃尔文消失了两个多月，重新出现在他面前。利威尔穿着高跟鞋坐在巷子口抽烟，见到埃尔文就翘着脚看他，对方没作解释，拽过他的手就把戒指套上，这才说，我这两个多月去置办房子了。

那天利威尔给那边的利威尔写东西，这么说的“利威尔，我并未带有曾经的记忆，我只是看到。当然，我也并不愿意带有那些东西，它们牵牵绊绊纠缠不休，记忆阻止人们相爱。我曾问你我们是一个人？但事实并不，或许我一辈子也没法见到你爱的那个小鬼，或许他在哪里会和什么人结婚。没有记忆的埃尔文就只是埃尔文，还好，没有记忆的利威尔就只是利威尔。”

利威尔没给他回话。

当晚，他最后一次住在黑街，梦到那个男人坐在一棵树底下，盖着披风，闭眼。然后他突然意识到，利威尔死了。

他循着梦境找到了那棵树，树下有一块被风化的小碑，上面刻着名字——利威尔·阿克曼

“啧，利威尔，真是逊啊。”他穿着高跟鞋站在树下，手里捧着一小束白玫瑰，“你那个小鬼应该哭的很伤心吧。”他歪歪头，想象着利威尔的灵魂回到艾伦身边，看他哭的样子，一脸嫌弃的摸摸他的头然后吻他。只不过那个小鬼什么都不知道。

“啊，埃尔文要把我从黑街带出去了，今后或许会生活在一起。所以来和你告别。”他顿了一下，把玫瑰放在碑前，“勇者一生只死一次。”

这个时代的利威尔回忆着梦境，向那个时代的利威尔敬了军礼。

这个时候，高大的金发男人正穿着黑风衣在远处等他。

这个时候，棕发的小鬼正被押上处刑台，心里还惦记着死去的利威尔。

这个时候，艾伦第一次遇见米卡莎。

这个时候，一切都在继续。

END


End file.
